eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Shades of Drinal: Puzzle Pieces
| next = Shades of Drinal: Cardin Protection| displaytl=y| altname = | }} Steps # Speak to the Duality near wizard spire in Feerrott. # Speak to Rikantus, who is now also in The Feerrott near the Duality. (Must have completed Unexpected Consequences) # Speak to Duality again. # Speak to Lady Nevedaria at outside of Sleeper's Tomb in Eastern Wastes. # Enter Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (Advanced Solo) or Sleeper's Tomb: The Forgotten Catacombs (Heroic) by clicking on the door at . # Find the missing pieces: #* First half of the Wurmbone Key: in the back of Pyre's room. #** The Constucts on this wing will pop back up after dead, so you have to kill them twice, the second time is easier, only half the effort same exp :)'' #* Second half of the Wurmbone Key: in the back of Frost's room. '' #* Map: at the Forgotten Statue's feet. #**''Note: for a zone guide see the talk page #* The quest items exist prior to killing the nearby Named, it is possible to click the sparkling pages to get update and evac without killing them. # Return to the Duality in Feerrott. # Use the travel globes from any zone to Jarsath Wastes (Danak Shipyard). (Once you're there, find Erus Dal'viv on a ship off shore. You can fly or swim to the ship or talk to Brind (Deepwater Circle Teleporter) to be teleported to the ship.) # Head east to (You can talk to Clessi Hergravis to have her teleport you to the Wurmbone Cleft). Enter the cave and take the right fork then zone into Wurmbone Crag (Advanced Solo). (You have to kill all the named in here, no skipping.) #* Find the Monolith of Theer. Auto-update from killing . # Speak to Erus in Jarsath. He is on a large purple masted galleon in the bay near the Wurmbone instances. # Zone into Wurmbone's End (Advanced Solo) via the left fork of the tunnel in Jarsath. (as of 1/31/2013 you must kill at least the third and fourth names to spawn Prime Magnate Mrelg) #* First Monolith: Click on the Ancient Stone Icon at (It is near the Shissar statues; out of aggro range of the named.) It's about the size of a book and has white sparkles. #* Second Monolith: Kill around . #**''Note: for Walkthrough look at Wurmbone's End (Advanced Solo).'' # Speak to Erus in Jarsath. # Talk to Clessi Hergravis on the ship, or to Brind on the shipyard dock for a teleport to the entrance into Chelsith: The Ancient Vault (Advanced Solo). Quest updates at and zone entrance is at . #* Monolith: Kill Murmaz the Believer at . (You can't skip all the other named easily. Each one requires a trigger item from another named in the zone.) #* Item of Interest: Step onto the blue sparkles in front of the door at in the Resonance Chamber. # Return to Erus Dal'viv in Jarsath Wastes. # Head to Greater Faydark and speak to the Duality at # Take the portal near the Duality to Obol Plains. # Speak to Drinal's Steward at . Rewards * *At least